Heartbroken in Love
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: Chapter 1: Utau leaves Kukai for someone better. Now he's in deep pain. Can Amu put his heart back together or he'll be forever heartbroken? Now chapter 2: A picture of the future and the past. A glimse of the future. /Kukamu/
1. Heartbroken in Love

**Hey there! This is my first story so please be gentle.**

**I love Amuto, but I love Kukamu too plus there are not enough Kukamu stories so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Edited: Wow. How many mistakes, but I got them and still kept the story how it was a year ago. Wow. Time sure goes fast.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Heartbroken in Love<em>

NORMAL POV:

A 15 years old boy was sitting on a bench in the park. He had emerald eyes and brown hair. His name was Kukai Souma and he was waiting for Utau, his girlfriend. They have been dating for 2 years and Utau wanted to say something important to him. He was lost in thoughts about her blonde hair, her violet eyes, her pink lips...

"Hi, Kukai," Utau said to him, but he was still day dreaming about her.

"Kukai!" She repeated, but still, there was no answer from him so she yelled in his ear ''KUKAI!'' so hard that he almost fell off the bench.

"Huh...sorry Utau I was just lost in...thoughts..." He said embarrassed.

"So...you wanted to see me?" At this Utau's eyes clouded with worry.

"Yes, I wanted to say something important...It's about us." He was happy just to hear her voice, but now he started to worry.

"What about it?"

"I'm breaking up with you!" That hit him, badly. He never thought that something like that will ever happen to him. Wasn't he good enough?

"Why? I love you. Utau I-"

"That's the problem, Kukai. I don't love you anymore because I'm in love with someone else!...Goodbye, Kukai!" With that said, she left him heartbroken.

AMU'S POV:

It was sunny outside. Perfect for a walk in the park. There was no one there but a boy...Wait a minute...Wasn't that Kukai?

NORMAL POV:

The pink haired girl approached him and stopped suddenly, shock clearly on her face. He was crying.

"Kukai...why are you crying?...What happened?" She couldn't see him like this, it hurt too much because she loved him...Yes you heard right. Amu Hinamori was in love with Kukai. She had always been, but never had the courage to confess to him. It wasn't like someone like Kukai would like her back, right?

Ikuto was still looking for his father plus he was more like a brother to her...and Tadase. It was just a silly crush.

"Amu...I wasn't crying!" He said, but the teardrops and the red eyes said another thing.

"You can't lie to me, Kukai."

"It's Utau."

"Wha-"

"She broke up with me. Left me for another guy."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be. There is nothing you can do!...I'm just...what did I do wrong?...What happened with all the trust and love we shared?"

"You should move on. Just forget about her. You'll find the right person someday." Amu smiled at him, hopping he could see the love in her golden orbs.

"I think she's right in front of me," Kukai mumbled.

"What?"

"I said let's get some ice cream."

"The last one pays the bill?" She asked as she got off the bench they were sharing.

''I won't lose, Hinamori!'' His enthusiasm in his voice was clear like water. Amu was happy to cheer him on, but didn't like it when he dashed towards the ice cream seller.

"Wait for me!"

And just like that they spent the rest of the day laughing and eating ice cream.

_Three months later_

AMU'S POV:

Kukai and I are best friends and we spend more time together now that Utau's out of the picture. Today Kukai wanted to meet me in the park. I wondered what he wanted to talk about. I know he can't love me back, but I still could dream right? It seemed like he was already there when I arrived.

NORMAL POV:

"Hinamori, hi!" _Now Amu don't mess this up. Say something!_

"H-hi!" _What's wrong with you, girl? I can't believe I stuttered._

"Look, I want to say something important to you so listen to me. I wasn't sure about this at first but now I am." The boy said as his cheeks turned hot pink.

_What are you talking about and why are you blushing?_

"I though that I loved Utau."

_Oh, Kukai, don't tell me you still have fillings for her_.

"I...I lo-"

"I love you, Kukai!"

"Huh..."

"Sorry, but I can't take it anymore. You always talk about Utau and it hurts, but if she makes you happy-"

"BAKA! Utau isn't the one I love. It's you, Amu."

_What? He loves me? i can't believe it. I'm so happy._

"I love you, Hinamori Amu." Aftert that he kissed her. The kiss was so sweet and gentle that Amu wanted to melt so she wrapped her arms around his neck. The lasted for seconds, but they had to break the kiss for oxygen.

"So Amu, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Good because I don't take a no as an answer," Kukai smirked at his new-girlfriend.

And they continued dating until Kukai proposed to her five years later.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know I took the charas out of the picture, but they just wouldn't fit in the story. Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. A picture of the future and the past

**Hey! I wanted this to be an one-shot, but I changed my mind. Now that Amu and Kukai are together let's see what happens in their marriage.**

**I want to thank to all the people that reviewed and added this to their favorites :**

**Pokemon Theft xBeyblade: Thanks for the review. It really helped me to continue this.**

**DarkFlameInfernal: I am really happy and hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Sami.60: YOU prompted me to write another chapter. How to Cope is awesome and you are an amazing authoress.**

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own Shugo Chara! and I make no profit from it. I own only my Ocs.**

* * *

><p><em>A picture of the future and the past<em>

X

X

X

X

X

**NORMAL POV.:**

It's summer. Kids have finished school and are on vacation. Some are at the beach with their families ,others are out with friends. In short they all have fun.

Amu is alone at home. She is preparing lunch. Her waist-long, pink hair moves with grace at every move she makes. Amu awaits her husband, the great football coach, to come home. She has great news for him.

The pink haired woman is thrilled because she is is pregnant... again.

She still remembers the first time when it happened.

X

X

X

X

X

_Flashback 14 years ago__:_

_Amu was staring at the result. It was positive. She was pregnant. She must tell Kukai about this, but how?_

_''I'm home, Amu!'' It was Kukai. He came back home early. She quickly hid the test in her pocket._

_''Welcome back, how was work today?''she asked sweetly._

_''Oh, it was awesome! The team made such a good job that we got two days off. Which reminds me that we have the house to ourselves. Isn't it great, Amu?''he whispered in her ear and hugged her._

_''I can't wait, honey, but I must tell you something first,'' she said breaking the hug. The young woman was nervous. What was she supposed to say?_

_''I am...I...Kukai, I'm...I'm pregnant...''she told him looking at the floor._

_''What...did you...say? I'm going to be a father?...Amu that's wonderful!''he said pulling her into a hug._

_''You are not angry?''_

_''Why would I be angry? This is great news, Amu!'' Whit that he kissed her with more passion than ever. She did not hesitate to kiss the young man back._

_Soon they broke apart for air._

_''How about we go shopping for the baby?" asked Amu blushing._

_''So soon. We don't even know what gender it is...but I guess we can go, just in case.'' Kukai said looking at the love of his life._

_End of flashback_

X

X

X

X

X

Yes, it was a wonderful day, indeed. Of course she knows what to say now because it isn't the second time either.

''Mom, I'm home~!'' says a 13 years old girl.

''Back so soon, Kyo-chan?'' Amu says to her.

She is Kyono Souma, Amu's daughter. She has waist-long, maroon hair and her mother's beautiful eyes. Her hair is hold in two ponytails. She is wearing some red shorts, white sneakers and a white T-shirt.

''I forgot my equipment.'' Kyono says running upstairs.

Amu smiles at her daughter's behavior. She looks so much like him.

''Don't forget to pick up Arashi from the kindergarten on your way back!'' the woman reminds her.

Arashi is Kyo's 5 year-old younger brother. He looks more like his mother only with Kukai's emerald eyes.

''Yeah, mom. I won't forget. If Daisuke or Ryou come, send them to the stadium. Bye, mom~!'' With that she closes the front door. **(A/N: Daisuke Tsukiyomi and Ryou Tsukiyomi are Ikuto and Utau's children. Here Utau and Ikuto are not siblings and in the first chapter Utau leaves Kukai for Ikuto. About Daisuke: he has midnight blue hair and intense violet eyes, he acts like his father most of the time; Ryou has blond hair and sky blue eyes, he is the opposite of Daisuke. They are twins. Now that I made things clear: on with the story)**

Amu couldn't help but laugh at her. It is obvious that the twins are liking her. She sighs.

Amu wants to be a child again. She wants to enjoy childhood again, the first love...but now she can not turn back time, she should enjoy life as it is now. Lost in thoughts, Amu does not hear the door opening and closing slowly. She squeals when someone hugs her from behind.

''Hey, calm down. It's me.'' She's relieved when she sees it's Kukai.

''You scared me,''she says that and he laughs.

''It's not funny, Kukai!'' Amu says annoyed.

''I'm sorry. It's just your expression was priceless.''

''And I thought you were a grown up! Well... the food is on the table so enjoy!'' She turns to leave the room when he grabs her wrist.

''Not so fast. You wanted me to come home, here I am. Now tell me what you wanted to talk about?'' he whispers softly to her.

''Well... you know... the usual... I love you... I miss you... I'm pregnant again...'' she says bored.

''Wha...What...WHAT? Again, Amu, that's great... come here!''Kukai says that and hugs her tightly.

''You don't know how happy I am, my love.''he whispers in her ear. This time Amu made the first move. She kisses the brown-haired man sweetly. They deepened the kiss, him by wrapping his arms around her waist and her by wrapping hers around his neck.

Her life is perfect and now that's she's pregnant, Amu will live her life with her wonderful family.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I make another story about Kyona and the Tsukiyomi twins (a love triangle of course). If you have any idea or request<strong> **leave them in a review.**

**Please feedback so I'll know how it was.**


End file.
